vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jinbe
Summary "Knight of the Sea" Jinbe is a whale shark fishman, the second captain of the Sun Pirates after Fisher Tiger, and a former Shichibukai, who attained the position eleven years ago. His name was first mentioned by Yosaku, when he was explaining about the Shichibukai. However, he is formally introduced much later, during the Impel Down Arc. He renounced his Shichibukai title at the Battle of Marineford, allying himself with the Whitebeard Pirates. During the war, he befriended Monkey D. Luffy, and later allied with him and his crew to prevent the New Fishman Pirates' coup d'état against the Neptune Royal Family and the Ryugu Kingdom. He was even invited to join the Straw Hat Pirates, but declined due to having unfinished business of still being affiliated with Big Mom; however, he promised that once he was ready, he would return to Luffy again and request to join his crew. Jinbe's first bounty was 76,000,000 Belly. Eventually, his bounty raised to 250,000,000 Belly. After resigning from the Shichibukai, his bounty has been raised to 438,000,000 Belly. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A Name: Jinbe (called Jimbei or Jinbei in some translations), epithet “Knight of the Sea” Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 44 (Pre-Timeskip) | 46 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Whale Shark Fishman, Former Captain of the Sun Pirates, Former Shichibukai, Former Royal Guard of the Ryugu Kingdom Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Water Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Strength and speed of fishmen is increased when underwater), Animal Manipulation (Has the ability to communicate with whale sharks over very long distances), Vehicular Mastery (Masterful helmsman), Inmense Willpower, Proficient Armament and Observation Haki user, Limited Durability Negation and Shockwave Generation with Fishman Karate, Resistance to Heat Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level+ '(Capable of hurting a post-timeskip Luffy with an attack, circumvented a punch from Akainu intended to kill Luffy, used an attack to push a weakened Big Mom several meters, freed Luffy from an attack by Charlotte Katakuri, and had previously fought Ace to a near stalemate for 5 days before being narrowly defeated), though his attacks ignore durability to an extent by sending shock-waves to affect the water within a person's body. 'Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Relativistic+ (He should not be far off from characters such as Charlotte Katakuri and Akainu, as he was capable of reacting to and combating both. Comparable to Portgas D. Ace) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class+ ' 'Durability: At least Large Mountain level+ (Received no more than a scratch when blocking a kick from Gear 2nd Luffy. With Busoshoku, he was capable of surviving an attack from a weakened Big Mom, though he was sent flying a great distance. Blocked a bloodlusted attack from Akainu, though it is likely he required Haki to perform such a feat, and was still injured despite blocking the attack) Stamina: Very high. Is greatly resistant to pain as he was one of the few people to be able to take a "baptizing" in boiling water in Impel Down without flinching. He could also block a direct magma punch from Akainu with his bare hands, unperturbed despite being badly burned, and took a direct hit from Akainu's magma enhanced punch, which brutally pierced his body completely. In the past fought with Ace during five straight days. Range: Several hundreds of meters to a few kilometers with projectiles. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Adept and experienced combatant. Became a black belt on Fishman Karate when he was still a child. Has a very acute sense of danger as he felt the murderous malice on Big Mom's roullete and is knowledgeable about military strategies. Weaknesses: Weaker on land than in the water as he cannot fight at his full potential. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fishman Karate (Gyojin Karate): A martial art that is practiced by certain members of the fishman race. While deadly enough on land, Fishman Karate has a number of devastating underwater moves designed to be suitable with the Fishmen strength and speed along with the mobility that goes while under water and, in some cases, a fishman's personal adaptation (fins, teeth, etc.). The secret of Fishman Karate is mastery of the water in the user's direct vicinity, using its power to send powerful waves impacting the water within the opponent's body. *'Karakusagawara Seiken' (Arabesque Tile True Punch): Jinbe punches at a fair distance from the intended target(s), so instead of the fist connecting, it uses the water vapor in the air to release a shock wave that sends them flying. This move has a delayed effect, as the shock wave takes a while to affect the opponent(s). *'Gosenmaigawara Seiken' (Five Thousand Tile True Punch): A stronger version of the Senmaigawara Seiken. It is used like an uppercut, rather than a straight punch, sending the opponent flying skywards. *'Gyojin Jujutsu: Mizugokoro' (Fishman Way of Yielding: Water Heart): An underwater technique that Jinbe initiates by first performing a bowl-shaped gesture with his webbed hands (one hand over the other) while underwater right before giving the water itself around him a mighty yank. This allows Jinbe to physically grab and redirect currents as if he were manipulating cloth. *'Kairyu Ipponzeoi' (Sea Current Lifter): An underwater technique performed after Mizugokoro. Jinbe heaves the current upward, where it erupts from the ocean surface as a towering stream of water. Jinbe could apparently generate multiple water streams like these if necessary. *'Yarinami' (Spear Wave): A technique used on a body of water's surface. Jinbe heaves a spear-shaped burst of water with enough force to punch a hole in solid structures. *'Samehada Shotei' (Sharkskin Palm Block): A simple palm block with enough force behind it to block stuff. *'Samegawara Seiken' (Shark Tile True Fist): A powerful straight punch that is strong enough to send the opponent reeling. *'Uchimizu' (Water Shot): Jinbe hurls a simple droplet of water at his opponent, which can become a deadly bullet with the kinetic force created by his immense fishman strength. *'Nanasenmaigawara Mawashigeri' (Seven Thousand Tile Roundhouse Kick): Jinbe performs a very strong roundhouse kick. *'Gyojin Karate Ogi: Buraikan' (Fishman Karate Ultimate Technique: Mighty Reliant Piercing): The most powerful technique of Fishman Karate, Jinbe hurls a pack of water in his hands and shoots a powerful water shock wave that pierces through his opponent's body. *'Kairagi' (Shark Skin): Jinbe takes a defensive stance and imbues his arms with haki to receive an incoming attack. *'Gyojin Karate Ogi: Vagabond Drill': Jinbe covers his fist with water, and strikes his opponent, sending a shockwave that blasts his opponent backwards. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Big Mom is one of these people. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments)': Jinbe has shown the capacity to apply Busoshoku: Koka to both of his arms for extended periods, and can create a defense powerful enough to successfully withstand an attack from Big Mom herself. ** Kiragi Glaze (Shark Skin): Jinbe hardens his arms with Busoshoku Haki before crossing them in a defensive position to tank a heavy blow. *'Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation)': Jinbe has been confirmed as an user of this application, but his current limits are unknown at the moment. Others Notable Victories: Charlotte Cracker (One Piece) Cracker's profile Notable Losses: Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Luffy's profile (High 7-A versions were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Durability Negation Users Category:One Piece Category:Characters Category:Shichibukai Category:Anime Characters Category:Fish Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Chi Users Category:Sailors Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Water Users Category:Animal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Vibration Users